Rozwalmy ten bitch establishment!
→ Odcinek XI ← ↓ Rozwalmy ten bitch establishment! ↓ ← Plan doskonały → Czterej pancerni i kokos Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island: kolejne dni zmagań. Dużo wyzwań czekało zawodników po niespodziewanej eliminacji Victorii. Flinty próbowała namówić Alexa, nie wyszło jej *wkurzona Flinty idzie po plaży.* Później zadanie z nagrodą, w 3 osobowych drużynach. Tam naszej gwiazdeczce poszło lepiej, później zgarnęła nawet ułatwienie *urywek z Flinty znajdującą ekstra głos*. Wydawało się, że nie będzie zaskoczeń, tym bardziej po tym jak dziewczyna-manipulatorka wygrała immunitet *Flinty zakłada kwiecisty naszyjnik* Na ceremonii odpadł jednak Erick. W grze zostało 5 osób, zaczyna się najbardziej zażarty etap Survivora: Tiki Island! '''Intro!' Ohana: Finałowa piątka wróciła do obozu Ohana. Tak jak zwykle, ustawili się wokół płonącego jasno ogniska. Nikt się nie odezwał. ' Chris – No to… Gratuluje wszystkim dostania się do top 5. Blondyn zawiesił od tyłu na Sunny, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Alex – Nom. Dajemy radę. Sunny ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się, na chwilę zmrużyła oczy patrząc na kwiecisty naszyjnik Flinty… Sunny – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja znowu jestem totalnie wycieńczona. Chyba już pójdę spać, Chris? *odwróciła się do chłopaka* Chris – Z tobą zawsze ^^ Blondynka złapała surfera za rękę i pociągnęła go na pufy. Alex odprowadził ich wzrokiem. ' Alex, Alice i Flinty stali w bezruchu nad ogniskiem. Patyczki strzelały w jasnych płomieniach. Ciepłe światło padało na twarze pozostałych na nogach. Alice – Ale te płomienie… hipnotyzujące *westchnęła chcąc zacząć rozmowę* Flinty – Ta… Faktycznie *spojrzała z ukosa na Alexa* Bardzo urokliwe. Informatyk spojrzał na Flinty, uśmiechnął się lekko widząc jej złość i niezadowolenie. Wkurzanie Gwiazdeczki sprawiało mu chyba co raz więcej radości. Rozmowa nie kleiła się, Alice i Flinty odeszły na bok, położyły się na swoich pufach. Alex przez chwilę jeszcze stał, patrzył w ogień. Niedługo później jednak również położył się spać. Ogień dalej płonął, księżyc świecił na niebie, zaś uczestnicy spali. … Na Tiki Island rozpoczął się dzień dwudziesty trzeci. Uczestnicy powoli dobudzali się. Ktoś musiał iść po wodę… Pod nieobecność Ericka dostarczaniem wody zajmowały się dwie dziewczyny – Alice i Flinty przesiadywały przy studni. Lodzia trzymała cebrzyk, zaś Flinty nalewała wody chochelką. Flinty – Mamy przekopane. Erick miał zostać w grze. Alice – Ale Alex użył immunitetu, spryciulek :3 Flinty – Ta, super spryciarz *przewróciła oczami* Taki spryciarz, że przez niego jesteśmy na straconej pozycji. *nalała kolejna chochelkę wody* Lodzia poprawiła wolną ręką okulary. Alice – Ale wiesz, że gdybyś go nie targetowała i zagłosowalibyśmy na wstrętną, fałszywą, toksyczną Sunny, to by się to zupełnie inaczej potoczyło? Flinty walnęła chochelką o balustradę studni, do tego tupnęła nogą. Flinty – Nie musisz mi tego wypominać. Ale dobra, damy jakoś radę *spróbowała zabrzmieć optymistycznie* Alice uśmiechnęła się słysząc weselszy ton koleżanki. Alice – Jesteśmy mocne jak super glue czy WD40! Rozwalimy konkurencje. Flinty – No wiadomo *odwiesiła chochelkę i wzięła się pod biodra* A teraz musimy mocno złapać i zanieść ten cebrzyk. Alice – Ohhh… dobra. Dziewczyny złapały wspólnie cebrzyk i poszły piaszczystą ścieżką do obozu. … Sunny, Chris i Alex siedzieli razem na plaży, na białych kamieniach. Wsłuchiwali się w szum fal. Chris – Mamy teraz prostą drogę do finałowej trójki… *zaczął niepewnie* Alex kiwnął bezgłośnie głową, Sunny spuściła wzrok. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią. Chris – Coś nie tak? Coś cię boli? *zapytał z troską* Sunny – Nie, nic… Szkoda mi trochę Alice. Flinty tak nią manipuluje… Alex – Nie nią jedną. Chris – Właśnie! Całe Alcoholove było zmanipulowane… No prawie całe. Victoria, Erick, Woody… Alice po prostu odpadnie, poniesie karę. Sunny – No tak… Ale ja bym chciała totalnie zmiażdżyć Flinty, tak o! *zmiażdżyła w ręce patyczek* Chłopacy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na blondynkę. Alex – Wa… Walecznie. Sunny zaśmiała się, otrzepała rękę z kawałków gałązki, wytarła ją o kamień. Sunny – No chciałabym, po prostu bym chciała. Nie lubię osób dwulicowych i fałszywych. Takich rzeczy się nie wybacza. Chris pokiwał wolno głową. Chris – A kiedyś ją lubiłem… Sunny – Ta, wy byliście typowani na parę sezonu! Shipp roku! Showmance stulecia! Chris – Ej… Spokojnie, teraz mam ciebie :) Sunny zarumieniła się, wzięła głęboki oddech. Odwróciła się w prawo, spojrzała na ciągnącą się w dal plaże. Sunny – No… Mamy siebie… A ty Alex? Alex spojrzał zdziwiony na koleżankę. Alex – Tak? Sunny – Nie szukałeś w grze romansu? Informatyk natychmiastowo pokręcił głową. Odwrócił wzrok i skierował spojrzenie na morze. ' … Lodzia i Flinty wróciły do obozu, ta druga odstawiła cebrzyk na głowę Tiki Totemu. Alice – Znieważasz bogów Tiki? Stawiasz im cebrzyk na głowie? ;p Flinty – Hah, pewka. *rozejrzała się* A właściwie… To gdzie reszta? Alice również rozejrzała się wokoło. Alice – Nie ma. Argh! Pewnie Sunny z nimi spiskuje! *zacisnęła pięść* Flinty spojrzała z uśmieszkiem na złość Lodzi. Zbliżyła się do koleżanki. Flinty – Tak, cała Sunny. Cały czas planuje te swoje nikczemne intrygi. Alice – I czemu na nią nie głosowałyśmy?! Czemu?! Flinty – Spokojnie… Wygramy immunitet i będzie łatwo *poprawiła swój kwiecisty naszyjnik* Alice – Oby… ' ' … Reward Challenge: Zawodnicy zostali zwołani na wyzwanie z nagrodą. Jake czekał na nich na plaży. Prowadzący stał przy stole przykrytym czarna płachtą. Na piasku, za nim, rozstawione były różnorakie przeszkody. ' ' Jake – Aloha finałowa piątko! Uczestnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Jake – Witam was na kolejnym zadaniu z nagrodą. Przejdę od razu do sedna. Dzisiaj nagroda jest ponownie wyjątkowa. Zwycięzca bowiem… *podszedł do stołu, zerwał płachtę* Zje sobie dużo pysznych lodów! Na stole stało duże, kilkulitrowe pudło z lodami czekoladowymi. Alice – Wow… Jake – Macie szanse zdobyć je podczas… wyścigu z jajkiem! Zawodnicy spojrzeli zdziwieni na prowadzącego. Jake – Już tłumaczę. Każdy z was ma do pokonania serie przeszkód: równoważnie, wałek, pajęczą sieć, sieć na ziemi i dryfujący podest. Dla utrudnienia cały czas będziecie mieli w rękach łyżkę, a na niej jajko. Wygrywa oczywiście pierwszy na mecie *wskazał platformę na wodzie* Każdy musi pokonać każdą przeszkodę. Jeśli jednak spadnie mu jajko… Będzie musiał przechodzić przeszkodę od początku. Gorzej jeżeli jajo się rozbije lub zniknie w wodzie, wtedy musicie iść cały tor od początku. Każdemu przysługują jednak tylko dwa jajka. Po utracie drugiego odpadacie z zadania. Sunny – Brzmi groźnie… I fajnie :D Flinty – Zaczynajmy Jake *wzięła się pod biodra* Jake – Ok, bierzcie łyżki, bieżcie jajka i na miejsca! … Efektowny urywek jajek spadających na piasek. Jake – Ok. Zawodnicy gotowi? Zawodnicy – Tak! Moment, tutaj retardacja. Uczestnicy stali na pięciu wyznaczonych miejscach, za nimi był kosz z dodatkowymi jajkami. Przed nimi znajdowało się 5 równoważni, ale wszystkie inne przeszkody były już pojedyncze. Jake – Ok. Zaczynamy! 3… 2… 1! Go! Ruszyli. Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęła się Flinty. Dziewczyna z gracją weszła na równoważnie i bezproblemowo przeszła po wąskiej desce. Nawet nie zadrgała jej ręka. Sunny – Osz ty! Jake – Mamy wczesnego lidera! Podczas gdy inni męczyli się z równoważniami Flinty zaczęła iść po wałku. Dla równowagi lewą rękę wyprostowała zaś prawą, tą z łyżką, dała przed siebie. Druga osoba ukończyła równoważnie – Surfer Chris. Blondyn pognał do wałka. Krótko po nim skończyła Sunny z Alice, a na końcu Alex. Jake – Są blisko siebie! *podbiegł do wałka* Ale lider ciągle jeden! Flinty była już na końcu wałka kiedy na początku znalazł się Chris. Chris – Ups! *kopnął wałek* Walec zakręcił się nagle, Flinty w ostatniej chwili zeskoczyła na niewielką platformę na końcu wałka, jajko jej nie spadło. Chris – Shit! Jake – Wow, biorą się sobie do gardeł. Nieczyste zagrywki! Chris ustabilizował wałek nogą, zaczął powoli iść. Zaraz za nim zjawiła się Alice, a za nią Sunny. Byli na wałku w trójkę. Lodzia zaczęła się w pewnej chwili chwiać, przez co wałek zaczął się kręcić i… całą trójka spadła! Wszystkim spadły jajka, jednak jako Lodzi… Alice – Nie! Spojrzała na pękniętą skorupkę z której wyciekało żółtko. Jake – Alice ma drugą szansę! Wracaj na początek. Lodzia pobiegła na początek, zaś Chris i Sunny wrócili na wałek. Chwilowo szedł jednak po nim Alex. Chris – Poczekajmy, dajmy mu przejść. Alex dotarł do końca i spojrzał zdziwiony na swoich znajomych. Zaskoczyła go ich uczciwość. Nie czekając jednak pobiegł dalej. Chris – Idź Sunny, przytrzymam ci nogą. Sunny – Nie, ja potrzymam, masz większe szanse dogonić Flinty bitch. Sunny stanęła jedną nogą na piasku, a drugą na walcu tym samym unieruchamiając go. Chris pobiegł zaś przed siebie. Jake – Stawka wyrównana, walka jest wyjątkowo zacięta! Wszyscy mają ochotę na lody! Wszyscy walczyli. Najbardziej z przodu była Flinty, dziewczyna była na końcu pajęczej sieci. Podtrzymywała się przykurczoną lewą ręką podczas gdy w prawej miała jajko. Dziewczynę doganiał Alex. Informatyk też dotarł do sieci. Chłopak był jednak za wolny Flinty zeskoczyła bezpiecznie na piasek. Flinty – Ha! Jake – Flinty ma już za sobą 3 z 5 przeszkód. Tymczasem na pajęczej sieci Alex i… Chris. Dwaj panowie szli po sieci. Chris szedł jednak po drugiej stronie licząc na wyminiecie informatyka. Surferowi jednak nie wyszło i spadło mu jajko. Chris – Shit! *zeskoczył na piasek* Od nowa siatka… Na szarym końcu Sunny ciągle walczyła z wałkiem, doganiała ją Alice, która przeprawiła się przez równoważnie, ze sowim drugim jajkiem. Alice – Zejdź mi z drogi! Sunny – Jak dojdę do końca ;p Sunny zeszła z wałka i pobiegła do sieci, Alice szła dużo wolniej. Alice – Nienawidzę wyścigów z jajkiem! Z przodu, pod leżącą na ziemi siecią czołgała się Flinty… którą doganiał Alex. Oboje walczyli aby utrzymać jajka nad ziemią. Jake biegł wzdłuż sieci. Jake – Alex vs Flinty! Chyba już widać miedzy kim rozsądzi się ten pojedynek! Informatyk i Gwiazdeczka zacięcie walczyli na piasku. Dziewczyna miała jednak ciągle przewagę nad chłopakiem. Ostatecznie to właśnie ona jako pierwsza wyszła spod sieci. Jake – Wow! Flinty na prowadzeniu! Biegnie teraz do dryfujących platform! Dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę morza, miała jednak konkurencje. Alex też wyczołgał się spod sieci i pobiegł za nią. Jake – To się nazywa intensywne starcie! Reszta nie miała już szans. Mimo to nie odpuszczali. Chris zaczął się czołgać, zaś Sunny i Alice mierzyły się na pajęczej nici. Najważniejsza walka toczyła się jednak na dryfujących platformach. Flinty wbiegła na nie, dzieliło ją już tylko kilka skoków od mety, kiedy… poślizgnęła się i jajko wpadło do wody. Flinty – Nie! Jake – Co za porażka! W takim momencie. Alex znalazł się na pierwszej platformie. Nie mógł biec tak szybko, musiał utrzymać równowagę… ale miał jajko. Flinty – Nie poddam się. Dziewczyna tupnęła i… skoczyła do wody. Złapała jajko nim zmyła je fala. Popłynęła do brzegu. Jake - Wow! To nazywa się wola walki! Flinty ponownie wbiegła na platformy. Alex był tuż przed nią, chwiał się. Flinty – Spadaj! Dziewczyna skoczyła na platformę Alexa, odbiła się wprawiając ja w drganie. Informatyk wpadł do wody z pluskiem, zaś Flinty dotarła na metę. Flinty – TAK! Jake – Wow! Wielki powrót i zwycięstwo Flinty! Zrobiła to! Dziewczyna z radości cisnęła jajko w morze i wskoczyła na bombę do wody. … Uczestnicy stoją w szeregu. Flinty stoi trochę przed szeregiem. Jake – Gratulacje. Wygrałaś wielkie pudło lodów. Ciesz się nim. Flinty – Dziękuję *odebrała pudło* Dobrze, że zachowałam łyżkę. ^^ Alice – Aaa… To po to były łyżki. Sunny wkurzona cisnęła łyżką w piach. Jake – To koniec wyzwań na dziś. Wracajcie do obozu. Uczestnicy skierowali się do obozu. ' … Ohana: Uczestnicy wrócili do obozu. Nikt nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, wszyscy byli zmęczeni po wyzwaniu. Każdy właściwie usiadł osobno, na swojej pufie, w ciszy, przy lekko rzężącym się ognisku. Sunny – To było… wymagające. Alice – A weź się *machnęła ręką* Sunny przewróciła oczami. Chris – Ciekawe co dowali nam na zadaniu o immunitet… Nikt nie odpowiedział. Przy ognisku brakowało jednej osoby – Flinty. Dziewczyna zajadała się lodami na plaży. Flinty – Mniam… Delicje ^^ Wpakowała sobie do ust kolejną porcję czekoladowych lodów. Flinty – Tylko co ja z nimi zrobię… Podzielę się potem z Alice. Dziewczyna już miała zamykać kiedy dostrzegła coś przytwierdzonego do pokrywki. Był to mały zwój. Flinty natychmiast oderwała go i rozwinęła. Głośno czytała. Flinty – Ten zwój to podpowiedź. Staw się dziś wieczorem pod totemem Makaki’i i rozegraj ryzykowną grę. Jeśli wygrasz zdobędziesz niezwykłą moc, przegrywając utracisz jednak możliwość głosu *skończyła czytać* Nie. Nie jestem tak głupia by zaryzykować utratę głosu… Ale znam pewną blond desperatkę, która to zrobi >:D Brunetka zwinęła podpowiedź i schowała do kieszeni. Następnie zamknęła pudełko z lodami i zaniosła je w cień. … Późnym popołudniem uczestnicy zażywali orzeźwiającej kąpieli. W morzu byli wszyscy… poza Flinty. Dziewczyna zakradła się do obozu i schowała zwój pod różową pufą… … Słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Nadszedł wieczór. Wieczorem zawodnicy spacerowali wokół obozu Ohana. Wokół, albo w. Blond para krzątali się pośród palm. Sunny – Chris. Chris – Tak? Sunny – Wykorzystaj pufę Victorii i Ericka, zrobimy sobie większe posłanie :* Chris – Ok :) Sunny – Super, ja pójdę po wodę. Blondynka wzięła cebrzyk i oddaliła się zaś Surfer zajął się przekładaniem puf. Podniósł swoją niebieską i rzucił ją w kąt, potem sięgnął po różową pufę Sunny. Podniósłszy ją dostrzegł we wgłębieniu mały zwój. Chris – Co to? *zdziwił się* Chłopek rozejrzał się i klęknął, podniósł karteczkę. Odczytał, przeleciał po liście wzrokiem… Chris – Wieczorem pod totemem Makai’i… Byłym głupi gdybym nie zagrał :D Chłopak schował wiadomość do kieszeni, nie zauważył, że dolny fragment listu został oderwany… ' … Alex i Alice siedzieli na plaży. Nie rozmawiali… Alice spróbowała to zmienić. Alice – Alex! Hej. Chłopak spojrzał w jej stronę. Alex – Hej. Alice – Jej, ale cię nauczyłam mówić ^^ Kiedyś nie reagowałeś ^^ Alex przewrócił oczami. Alice – Oj, nie dąsaj się :< Informatyk wstał i odszedł. … Wild Chance: Wieczór. Obok totemu Makaki’i płoną pochodnie i stoi stół. Chris zjawił się na miejscu. Na stole leżała kartka. Blondyn podniósł ją i głośno odczytał. Chris – Przed tobą wyjątkowa szansa wzmocnienia się. Przed tobą znajdują się dwa kokosy *spojrzał na stojące połówki kokosów* Pod jedną znajduje się upragniona nagroda. Pamiętaj jednak o ryzku *skończył czytać* tamta karteczka nic nie mówiła… 50% szans… Blondyn podszedł bliżej stołu, spojrzał na stojące połówki kokosa. Chris – No dalej… Znajdę coś ekstra… Surfer zastanawiał się, patrzył na stół. Totem Makaki’i też zdawał się patrzeć. Wyrzeźbione w drewnie oczy patrzyły na blondyna. Chris – Eh… Raz kozie śmierć. Prawa. Chłopak sięgnął po kokosa, podniósł go. Pod kokosem była zwinięta kartka, chłopak odwinął ją… Chris – No nie. Na kartce znajdował się napis. Grube, czarne litery mówiły jasno: „No Vote”. Chris – K**rwa… *złapał się za głowę.* ' … Ohana: Chris wrócił do obozu, położył się szybko spać obok swojej dziewczyny, reszta też już spała… lub udawała. Flinty obserwowała jednym okiem Chrisa. ' … Kolejny dzień. Tym razem na wyspie było trochę chłodniej, na niebie znajdowało się mnóstwo kłębiastych chmur. Obozowicze po raz pierwszy od początku programu sięgnęli po bluzy. Nie wszyscy bynajmniej. Chris jako jedyny pośród zgromadzonych nie odczuwał zimna. Flinty – No ja z niego nie mogę! Nie zimno ci? Chris pokręcił głową. Chris – Zahartowany jestem, jako Surfer ;) Sunny przytuliła się do chłopaka. Sunny – Mój 2Hot2Touch :3 Flinty zawarczała pod nosem. Flinty – Idę po wodę *tupnęła* Alice – Iść z tobą? ^^ Flinty – Nie trzeba -.-* Flinty złapała cebrzyk i sama poszła do studni. Sunny – Boże, a tej co znowu? Chris – Nie wiem… Hej, Alice, może ty wiesz. Sunny – Nom, Lodzia. Alice – Nie *założyła ręce* Blondynka zmierzyła okularnicę wzrokiem. Sunny – A może… pogadamy? Alice – Ani mi się śni. Obrażona Alice odeszła. Sunny – Eh… Flinty ją omamiła. Chris – Nom :/ Wszystkiemu przyglądał się Alex. ' Do blond pary podszedł Alex. Alex – Słuchajcie. Do Alice musimy inaczej. Chris i Sunny odwrócili się do informatyka. Sunny – Niby jak? *wzięła się pod biodra* Alex – Wbrew pozorom to mocna zawodniczka. Nie bez powodu jest w top 5. Jeżeli chcemy jej cokolwiek uzmysłowić to musimy iść w trójkę… Blondyni spojrzeli po sobie. Oboje wolno kiwnęli głową. Chris – Właściwie to masz rację. Trzy osoby to już delegacja. Może Lodzia posłucha całej trójki. Sunny – Oby *powiedziała bez przekonania* Alex – Nie ryzykujemy, dodatkowa sojuszniczka na jedną ceremonię. Warto podejść. Chris pokiwał głową z większym przekonaniem. Chłopak wstał, otrzepał nogi z piasku. Chris – To chodźmy do niej! *zacisnął pięść* Alex uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. … Alice siedziała na plaży. Miała na sobie długą czarną bluzę. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się melancholijnie w morze niczym Luke Skywalker w zachodzące słońca. Od strony obozu do dziewczyny zbliżali się Alex, Chris i Sunny. Dotarli do dziewczyny, stanęli przed nią. Alice – Wy? Czego chcecie? *zaczęła cofać się w pozycji raczka* Alex – Musimy porozmawiać *powiedział Alex głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu* Lodzia podniosła się, wzięła się pod boki i spojrzała na nacierającą na nią trójkę. Alice – Dobrze. Rozmawiajmy. Tylko o czym? Alex – Pierwsze pytanie powinno brzmieć: gdzie? Okularnica wzruszyła ramionami i poszła w stronę obozu, machnęła ręką, aby Alex, Chris i Sunny poszli za nią. Wbrew oczekiwaniom skierowali się oni nie do obozu Ohana, lecz bardziej w lewo… do byłego obozu $pecjal. Tam Alice usiadła pod wiatką zbudowaną dawno temu przez Sandy. Pozostała trójka stanęła przed nią. Sunny – Okej Lodzia, powiedz mi… Alice – Nic ci nie powiem. Toksyczna jesteś :S Sunny już chciała rzucić się na dziewczynę kiedy Chris odciągnął ją do tyłu, za to Alex postąpił do przodu. Alex – Między wami jest… Napięty stosunek… Alice – A ty co, jej główny friend, adwokat? *przerwała Alexowi* Alex kontynuował niewzruszony. Alex – Byliśmy razem w drużynie, myślę, że mogę zapobiec konfliktowi i… uchronić cię przed złym wyborem. Lodzia założyła nogę na nogę. Wydała się zaciekawiona tym co mówił Alex, zaczęła słuchać z zainteresowaniem. Kiwnęła głową… Alice – O czym mówisz. Alex – Myślę, że w tym przypadku powinnaś posłuchać… Sunny. Blondynka wyszła zza Chrisa. Alice wzięła oddech, nie drgnęła gdy dziewczyna stanęła naprzeciwko niej. Alice – No… dawaj -.- Sunny wzięła głęboki oddech, spojrzała przyjaźnie na Alice. Sunny – Alice… Krótko po połączeniu między nami było ok, ale równie szybko się zepsuło. Słyszę, że o coś masz do mnie żal, ale nie wiem nawet o co. Alice – Jeszcze się pytasz ty zdra… Alex – E, e, e. Daj jej skończyć *pouczył Lodzię* Sunny – Nom… Alice, o co chodzi. Co powiedziała ci Flinty? Zaskoczona Alice uniosła głowę. Alice – Skąd wiesz, że Flinty… Sunny starała się panować nad sobą… Sunny – Mi też mówiła różne, złe rzeczy. Lodzi przysunęła się bardziej do przodu, tak by lepiej słyszeć. Sunny – Cóż… Flinty próbowała obrzydzić mi Chrisa *złapała chłopaka pod rękę* Mówiła o nim złe rzeczy… Ale kłamała. Wyjaśniłam sobie wszystko z nim. Alice powoli zaczynała kumać. Chris – A mówiła to jej, w czasie gdy jeszcze miałem ją za swoja sojuszniczkę. Za moimi plecami robiła mi wrogów. Alex spojrzał na Lodzię. Alex – Teraz rozumiesz? Tak, Alice zrozumiała. Wstała, spuściła lekko głowę. Nic nie mówiła. Sunny – Victoria miała tak samo. Obgadywała ją za plecami, dlatego dołączyła do nas… Dlatego Flinty wywaliła ją jako mafia. Alex kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie słów Sunny. Alice – Ale bitch… *powiedziała cicho, podniosła głowę* Ale układ, cholera jasna! *wyprostowała się* Ok. Koniec tego! *zwinęła rękę w pięść* Rozwalmy ten bitch establishment! Chris i Sunny uśmiechnęli się, przyskoczyli do Lodzi odpychając Alexa na bok. Sunny – Przejrzałaś na oczy! Chris – Dobrze ujęte, bitch establishment! Alice kiwnęła głową z zapałem, związała włosy w koczek. Alice – Koniec tego. Dostanie niezły łomot! ' ' ' … Alice, Alex, Sunny i Chris wrócili do obozu Ohana. Alice – To co teraz? Działamy coś? Chris – Spokojnie. Na zadaniu. Teraz może wiesz… Odpocznijmy. Alice – Ok… Lodzia poszła usiąść. Natrafiła na Flinty. Flinty – O! Hej Lodzia! Alice obojętnie ja wyminęła. Brunetka otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Flinty – Oh shit… ' … Chris, Sunny i Alex zebrali się razem na plaży. Chris – No Alex, spisałeś się. Bez ciebie Alice wciąż byłaby z Flinty! Sunny – No. Jesteś naszym bohaterem ^^ Alex wymusił uśmiech. Alex – Ta… Super… Wybaczcie, muszę iść… do studni. Informatyk odszedł zostawiając Sunny i Chrisa w konsternacji. Sunny – O co mu biega? Chris rozłożył ręce bezradnie. … Dzień 24 minął na codziennych, obozowych czynnościach. Alice ignorowała Flinty, Sunny i Chris napawali się małym zwycięstwem i sobą, zaś Alex zaszył się gdzieś w dżungli. Dzień 25 dla odmiany był cieplejszy. Od rana nad wyspą Tiki górowało słońce. Sunny i Alice spotkały się przy studni. Ta druga czerpała wody do cebrzyka. Sunny – O hej. Szukałam cię, miałam nadzieję, że cię tu znajdę. Szukałam cebrzyka wgl… Alice – Oki ^^ Sunny oparła się o balustradę, spojrzała w niebo lekko przysłonięte palmowymi liśćmi. Sunny – Ah… I jak? Bojowe nastawienie na dziś? Alice odwiesiła chochelkę na wieszaczek. Alice – Jak najbardziej. Cztery z pięciu opcji nas zadowolą :D Sunny – Yhm… O w ogóle, śpiesz się, Alex zrobił potrawkę. Upolował rybę i węża. Alice – Wow. Chodźmy ^^ Dziewczyny razem złapały cebrzyk i poszły do obozu. ' … Przy ognisku siedzieli Alex i Chris, Flinty stała kawałek dalej oparta o totem. Wszyscy zajadali rybno-wężowo-ananasową potrawkę podaną na dużych liściach. Do ekipy dołączyły Sunny i Alice, postawiły cebrzyk na ziemi. Alice – Rybka ^^ Alex bez słowa wstał i nałożył dziewczyną gotowanej w garnku potrawki. Alex – Smacznego :) Sunny – Dzięki :D Alice – Dzięx :D Stojąca z boku Flinty teatralnie przewróciła oczami. Nie wyglądała jednak ani na złą, ani na smutną. Na jej twarzy malowało się coś innego… Coś jakby plan… … Immunity Challenge: Finałowa piątka przybyła pod totem Makaki’i. Miało rozpocząć się kolejne zadanie o immunitet. Na miejscu, na piasku czekał Jake. Blondyn szczerzył się nawet wtedy kiedy uczestnicy ustawili się przed nim w szeregu. Jake – Aloha! Gotowi na zadanie? Flinty – Tak *powiedziała podchodząc i oddając Jake’owi kwiecisty naszyjnik* Jestem gotowa by immunitet do mnie wrócił. Alice prychnęła, Sunny przewróciła oczami, Chris pokręcił głową, zaś Alex stal bez ruchu. Jake – Ok. Wyjaśniam wam zadanie. Dzisiaj coś trywialnego wręcz – łucznictwo. Uczestnicy wyglądali na zdziwionych. Spodziewali się czegoś bardziej złożonego. Jake – Zasady są proste. Na początku wbiegacie do wody. Na wytyczonym obszarze wodnym, do dna, przypięte jest 15 strzał. Każdy musi wyłowić trzy. Po wyłowieniu przybiega tutaj i musi oddać strzał do tarczy oddalonej od miejsca strzału o 25 metrów. Mocny strzał i obowiązkowe trafienie w środek. Potem drugi strzał. Musicie strącić kokosa na żerdzi oddalonej 25 metrów od linii strzału. Będziecie mieli tylko 3 strzały, więc uważajcie. Uczestnicy spojrzeli na dwa wytyczone miejsca strzałów. Na piasku ustawiona była duża, okrągła tarcza, a bardziej na lewo żerdź z kokosem. Chris – Ok. Wszystko jasne. Jake – No to zaczynajcie! … Efektowny urywek ze strzałą wbijającą się w środek tarczy. Jake – Ok. Uczestnicy. Gotowi? Cała piątka stoi na brzegu, przed nimi odgrodzony siatką obszar wody. Dla utrudnienia wyjątkowo nie mają okularków, ani masek. Siatka sięga na 10 metrów w głąb morza. Uczestnicy – Tak! Jake – Ok, więc do startu… gotowi… start! Uczestnicy wbiegli do wody. Chris, Sunny i Flinty skoczyli na główkę, Alex wbiegł, zaś Lodzia skoczyła robiąc spory rozbryzg swoimi… Chris od razu zanurkował i od razu trafił na strzałę. Popłynął trochę do przodu i złowił kolejną. Chris – Wohooo! Równie dobrze radziła sobie Flinty. Dziewczyna znajdywała strzałę z każdym zejściem pod wodę. Sunny była trochę w tyle, dosłownie i w przenośni. Popłynęła na koniec obszaru i tam nurkowała. Strategia się opłaciła, bo wraz znalazła strzałę. Jake komentował z brzegu. Jake – Co najmniej trzy osoby mają strzały! Szybko! Alex miał problemy. Nurkował i zamiast strzał znajdował puste uchwyty. Miał też problem z widzeniem w mocno słonej wodzie. Lepiej radziła sobie Alice. Miała już dwie strzały i brodziła w płytkiej wodzie w poszukiwaniu trzeciej. Te już wyłowione trzymała w dwóch rękach. Alice – Kici, kici… W tej samej chwili… Flinty – Ha! Mam! Chris – Ja też! Oboje znaleźli swoja trzecia strzałę, równocześnie. Równocześnie też rzucili sobie zawistne spojrzenie i pognali na brzeg. Jake – Chris i Flinty już mają! Pędzą do brzegu! Oboje dobiegli na plażę w tej samej chwili. Złapali łuki i pobiegli strzelać. Dalej, w morzu Sunny szukała strzały. Nie mogła jednak jej znaleźć. Powoli szła bliżej brzegu licząc na to, że znajdzie ją na płytszej wodzie. Bo właściwie tam dalej to woda miała blisko 2,5 metra… Alex sięgnął do wody. Znalazł pierwszą strzałę. Wkurzony uderzył ręką w wodę. Jemu poszukiwania szły najgorzej. Co innego w przypadku Alice. Sprytna aktorka mimo średnich umiejętności wodnych dorwała już trzecią strzałę. Jake – Alice też ma trzy! Biegnie strzelać! Biegnie po zwycięstwo! W wodzie tylko Sunny i Alex. Alice pobiegła na plażę. Tam toczyło się starcie między Chrisem i Flinty. Chłopak i dziewczyna stali na czerwonej linii strzału i równocześnie napinali łuki. Równocześnie strzeli i… Chris/Flinty – Kurna! …jednocześnie nie trafili. Sięgnęli po drugą strzałę. Swoje zdobycze wbili w piach. Ponownie strzelili… Chris trafił, Flinty nie, trafiła w piach, z 5 metrów od czerwonej linii. Chris – Haha :P Flinty – Aaargh! Blondyn przemieścił się do drugiej czerwonej linii. Jake – Chris ma wielkie szanse! Jedna strzała jeden strzał! Może zdobyć ten immunitet! Surfer pewnie zajął miejsce, ustawił się, nałożył strzałę na cięciwę, naciągnął, strzelił! Strzała pomknęła przez powietrze. Naostrzony, spiczasty grot ciął niewidzialną siłę ze świstem. Białe, cienkie lotki lekko drgały w fazie lotu. Kokos leżał na żerdzi, nieruchomy, brązowy… Strzała leciała wprost na niego. Mknęła z prędkością światła. Przeleciała, poleciała za kokos i trafiła w kamień. Siła uderzenia skruszyła ją i zmieniła ją w drzazgi. Chris padł na kolana. Jake – Ajjj… Za mocno. Flinty zobaczywszy porażkę blondyna odzyskała nadzieję. Podbiegła po strzałę, ustawiła się do strzału. Jednocześnie obok niej zjawiła się Alice. W wodzie toczyła się walka, Alex miał dwie strzały, tak ja Sunny. Dwóch ostatnich jednak nie mogli znaleźć… Większe emocje towarzyszył strzelcom. Wszystko albo nic. Walczyły dziewczyny; Alice i Flinty. Chris odpuścił, nie miał szans, nie miał strzał. Usiadł podłamany na skałce. Jake przyglądał się walce dziewczyn. Obie stały z napiętymi cięciwami. Różnica była tylko taka, że Alice miała 3 strzały do dyspozycji, zaś Flinty dwie, z czego jedną skrzywioną. Ta skrzywiona właśnie znajdowała się na cięciwie. Strzeliły. Dwie strzały pomknęły i… trafiły. Dziewczyny cwałem przeniosły się na drugą linię. Alice była szybsza. Pierwsza nałożyła strzałę, pierwsza strzeliła i trafiła uśmiechniętego kokosa z zielona czupryną. Strzała przeszła na wylot, zaś orzech spadł. Alice – TAK!!! Jake podskoczył. Jake – Alice wygrała! Dokonała tego! Ma immunitet. Flinty wypuściła powietrze i odłożyła łuk. Nie była wkurzona, raczej opanowana. W tej samej chwili do Lodzi podbiegli Chris, Sunny i Alex. Cała trójka wiwatowała na cześć dziewczyny. … Jake stał z kwiecistym naszyjnikiem w ręce. Naprzeciwko niego finałowa piątka. Jake – Alice, zapraszam. Alice wystąpiła przed szereg, ustawiła się tyłem do prowadzącego. On nałożył jej naszyjnik na szyję. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do Jake’a twarzą, uścisnęła mu rękę i wróciła do szeregu. Jake – Gratuluję Alice, gratuluję wszystkim. Zadanie za wami, wieczorem zobaczymy się na ceremonii. Skonsultujcie się i przyjdźcie na miejsce. Zawodnicy kiwnęli głową i poszli do obozu. Ohana: Po powrocie do obozu Flinty natychmiast się gdzieś zaszyła. Alice, Alex, Sunny i Chris ucztowali wiec w spokoju, wokół ogniska. Zajadali kokosa. Sunny – Ah… Słodycz tego triumfu jest rozbrajająca. Chris – Totalnie ^^ Alice oblizała palce z wiórków. Alice – 4:1. Rozwalimy ją na bum cyk-cyk. Alex rozejrzał się wkoło. Alex – Gdzieś zniknęła… Pewnie depresję ma. Sunny – I bomba. Wyleci to niech cierpi. Chris kiwnął głową z zapałem. ' ' … Słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Na niebie pojawiła się czerwień, lekko przysłonięta przez granatowe o tej porze chmury. '' Alice samotnie spacerowała po plaży. Powoli wędrowała w stronę strefy eliminacji. Na białym kamieniu, na plaży siedziała Flinty… Flinty – Alice, słońce? Pozwolisz na chwilkę? Alice odwróciła się napięcie. Alice – O nie. Nie gadam z tobą ty wstrętna, zdradziecka manipulatorko! Flinty siedziała z jedną podwiniętą nogą, wyglądała na bardzo spokojną. Flinty – Słuchaj *zeskoczyła ze skały i po chwili usiadła zwieszając nogi* Nie miałam cię może za przyjaciółkę, nigdy, ale uważam cię za dobrą sojuszniczkę. Alice spojrzała zdzwiona na brunetkę, ta ani drgnęła. Alice – Twoje dni są policzone. Masz jeden głos przeciwko czterem. Flinty – Ależ spokojnie słoneczko. Mam więcej głosów. Alice – Co?! Flinty zeskoczyła na piasek, z kieszonki na tyłku wyjęła zwiniętą kartkę – ekstra głos. Flinty – Ekstra głos. Ekstra nagroda, którą zdobyłam. Alice na chwilę otworzyła szerzej oczy, jednak zaraz zdecydowanie pokręciła głową. Alice – To nadal nic. Nie spoufalę się więcej z kimś takim jak ty! Flinty – A czy ja kiedykolwiek powiedziałam o tobie coś złego? Alice, ogarnij się. Chciałam byś wywaliła Sunny, ale nigdy nie życzyłam źle tobie. Słuchaj, jeżeli dzisiaj mnie wesprzesz to nie odpadniesz ani ty, ani ja. Zyskasz sojuszniczkę i bezpieczne wejście do finałowej czwórki. Alice spuściła ręce. Teraz to ona poczuła się niepewnie. Flinty – Nic nie ryzykujesz dzisiaj. A razem ze mną wejdziesz do finału. Pomóż mi tylko pozbyć się mojego wroga… … '''Elimination Ceremony:' Wieczór. Zawodnicy minęli totem Makaki’i i przyszli do strefy eliminacji. Płonęły pochodnie, zaś Jake czekał za swoją katedrą. Gdy zawodnicy zajęli miejsca, prowadzący przemówił. Jake – Witam finałową piątkę! Powitajcie czwórkę jurorów! Z lasu kolejno wyszli Niko, Rose, Victoria i Erick. Wszyscy zajęli bez słowa miejsca na ławce po boku. Jake – Bądźcie uważni. Jury obserwuje was i to oni podejmą ostateczną decyzję. Finałowa piątka pokiwała głową. Jake – Ok, rozmawiajmy. Alice, co powiesz o ostatnich dniach na wyspie… Alice? Alice przez chwile wyglądała jakby się zawiesiła. Ocknęła się jednak i spojrzała na prowadzącego. Alice – No… Te dni były… No… przełomowe. Chris i Sunny spojrzeli ze dziwieniem na Alice. Brakowało im czegoś w jej głosie… pewności. Jake – Zmiany i zmiany, a ty jednak nietykalna. Alice – I całe szczęście *złapała za kwiecisty naszyjnik* Jury szepnęli coś między sobą. Jake – Ok… Więcej nam nie powiesz, Alex? Jakie ty masz odczucia? Alex – Jestem pozytywnie nastawiony. Wszystko, prawie wszystko idzie dobrze. Gra jest naprawdę świetna. Rose i Niko uśmiechnęli się na ławce. Jake – Ok… Chris, co ty powiesz? Chris – Czuję luz. Po raz pierwszy chyba od samego początku mam takie przekonanie, że nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Sunny kiwnęła głową, Alice odwróciła wzrok. Jake – Jesteś zawiedziony przegraną immunitetu? Rozegrałbyś coś lepiej? Chris – Dzisiaj coś lepiej? Nie. Za mocno naciągnąłem, za dużo siły widocznie. *napiął bicka* Jake uśmiechnął się, podparł się na katedrze. Jake – A ty Sunny? Zazwyczaj byłaś niepewna. Sunny – Dzisiaj jest inaczej. Jestem z ludźmi, którym ufam i mam przekonanie, że mnie nie zawiodą. Chris i Alex uśmiechnęli się, Lodzia spuściła wzrok. Na ławce znowu szepty. Victoria – Czemu Lodzia taka zmieszana…? Erick wzruszył ramionami. Jake spojrzał na Flinty, uśmiechnął się. Jake – Flinty. Trudne 3 dni dla ciebie. Ponowny immunitet przeleciał ci koło nosa. Flinty wzruszyła ramionami i wstała. Flinty – Mogę głosować? Jake – Ehm… Ok. Flinty poszła pod daszek… …wróciła. Puściła oczko Alice. Jake – Alice, zapraszam :) Alice smętnie podążyła pod daszek… …wróciła. Jake – Alex. Alex energicznie wstał i poszedł głosować. ' Informatyk wrócił. Jake – Sunny. Sunny poszła… ' …blondynka wraca. Jake – I Chris. Chris z lekko skrzywioną miną poszedł oddać głos. ' …Chris wrócił. Przyniósł nawet Jake’owi otwierany Tiki Totem. Jake – O, jak miło. Dobrze zatem. Głosy oddane. Czy ktoś ma immunitet i chciałby nim zagrać? Wszyscy pokręcili głową… Wszyscy? Flinty wstała. Sunny – Co?! Chris – No way :o Dziewczyna wolnym krokiem podeszła do Jake’a, w ręce miała sznurek z dowiązanym koralikiem. Stanęła obok prowadzącego i odwróciła się do uczestników. Flinty – Moi drodzy… Zdrajcy i stratedzy… Jurorzy byli nie mniej zszokowani co uczestnicy. Alex – How? :o Jake nie ruszał się. Flinty uśmiechała się machając wisiorkiem. Zrobiło się cicho… Flinty – Ten immunitet to… podróbka *cisnęła naszyjnikiem za siebie* Wasze miny, bezcenne. Brunetka wróciła na miejsce ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Alice jeszcze bardziej spuściła głowę, Chris i Sunny wyglądali na wkurzonych. Jake zaś… Śmiał się. Jake – Niezłe, hah. Ok. Skoro nikt nic nie ma to zobaczmy głosy. Sunny – Hyhy i śmieszkowanie się skończy -.- Prowadzący sięgnął po pierwszy głos, pokazał. Jake – Flinty. Dziewczyna siedziała rozluźniona, Alice przygryzła wargę. Sunny – Początek końca… Jake – Drugi głos *wyciąga i pokazuje* Flinty. 2:0 Chris uśmiecha się lekko. Flinty – Czekajcie… Jake wyjął kartkę, rozłożyl… Jake – Pusty głos – No Vote. Sunny – Co?! *wstała* Chris uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Chris – Ups… Sunny i Alex spojrzeli na chłopaka szczerze przerażeni. Chris – Spoko, przecież mamy Alice, Alice? Cała trójka spojrzała na Alice… Lodzia spuściła głowę. Chris – O nie. *zamarł* Jake wolno sięgnął po kolejny głos. Jake – Głos numer 4… lub 3… Chris. 2:1. Sunny przeklęła pod nosem, Alex też, Chris otworzył zszokowany oczy. Jake – Kolejny… Chris. Flinty wstała. Flinty – A teraz patrzcie. Ważny komunikat. Dzisiaj miałam podwójny głos. Jury otworzyło szeroko usta, uczestnicy też. Sunny – Nie… Alex – Kurwa… Chris złapał się za głowę. Alice spuściła wzrok. Flinty – I dzisiaj to ja rozegrałam swoją grę. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wcześniej. Sunny spojrzała przerażona na Chrisa, on wybałuszał oczy. Jake sięgnął po ostatni głos. Jake – Jedenasta osoba, która opuszcza program i piaty członek jury to… Chris spuścił głowę. Flinty – Mów to >:D Jake – Flinty! Chris – Co?! Flinty – Co?! Jake pokazał głos. Wynik był jasny. #Blindside Rose – OMG O_O Niko – Wow O_O Sunny i Alex nie wiedzieli co się dzieję. Flinty – Ale, ale, ale… Ty… Alice pomachała Flinty. Alice – Wybacz Flinty bitch, twój czas… minął :* Flinty była totalnie zszokowana. Jake – Flinty, przegrałaś. Zapraszam do łodzi. Chris podszedł do dziewczyny. Chris – Szkoda… Bo na początku było fajnie. Ale teraz nie żałuję :P *oddalił się* Flinty – Wwwwyy… Dziewczyna chwiejnym krokiem odeszła na łódkę. Motorówka odpłynęła. Sunny – Wow… Alice… Aktorstwo pierwsza klasa :o Lodzia radośnie podeszła do koleżanki. Alice – Lubię czasem grać, haha! Jake – Ładna gra *zaklaskał* Brawo finałowa czwórko. Poczęstujcie się ananasem i wracajcie do obozu. Uczestnicy poczęstowali się ananasem i poszli do obozu. Jake – Kolejny emocjonujący odcinek za nami. Z 15 została 4. Jeszcze więcej emocji już w następnym odcinku Survivora: Tiki Island! Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island